The Christmas Miracle
by NorthernSteelGirl
Summary: A heart breaking story of two lovers who are torn apart on a beautiful Christmas eve. Just thought I'd try something new and different. Please read! :)


_**I am so sorry to those of you who might have read my other story. Idk, I kinda just didn't feel it when I wrote that so I tried a new approach. I'm pretty sure I came up with the idea because it happened in a dream, but if it is someone else's, they own it. I don't. PLL owns Aria, and my man character. I will reveal him in the end. I own Lillyanna. I'm hoping this ends up as a two-shot, but I don't know. Also, sorry for any grammar errors and all that. I kinda wrote this on my iPod and I didn't really check. Enjoy! (Hopefully)**_

* * *

The Christmas Miracle

5 years ago:

Aria sighed as she put up the last of the Christmas decorations. "Whew! That was hard!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, an arm snaked around her stomach and pulled her into a masculine, taut chest. She felt the stubble on her boyfriends chin in her hair. "Hey, I thought you'd like to relax with popcorn and hot chocolate. I put in How the Grinch Stole Christmas." "You are a LIFE SAVER!" She giggled. She wrapped her tiny fingers in his larger, but thin, fingers. As they walked to the couch, Aria snuggled into his warm embrace. Their living room was set up so that the couch facing their 54" flat screen TV above the bright, brick fireplace was right next to the Christmas tree, the same Christmas tree Aria's boyfriend had driven an hour away to get and had cut down himself. When he had gotten home, he had complained for days that his tan, muscular arms hurt. Aria just laughed. They had decorated the tree together, laughing, smiling, and dancing. There was a deep passionate, romantic mood and the tree's essence made Aria want to just celebrate Christmas then and there. As they watched the great film, her boyfriend pulled her into his manly curves and she sighed contentedly. The hot chocolate, popcorn, Christmas aura, movie, and her boyfriend made Aria forget about everything for a few minutes. She turned and looked into those captivating electric blue eyes for a split second before impulsively reaching up and rubbing her thumb across his growing beard. Well, not quite a beard. It was just stubble. But when he cracked that perfect crooked smile, something inside her gut twisted and did perfect somersaults. This was her man, and she wanted to be with him forever. She rolled over and sat up, staring into the confused eyes of her lover. "Aria? What are you doing?" "Shh..." Aria put a finger to her lips with a gleam in her hazel eyes. "Don't say anything." Aria leaned in and kissed his perfect lips. She pulled back and smiled before leaning in again. She pulled off his shirt as she straddled him, her hips now grinding his. She slowly pulled off her (it was actually his, but she was wearing it) sweatshirt and cami. Her maroon bra covered her breasts. She started kissing along his jawline. Aria licked, kissed, nibbled, and bit every place she could find, her man writhing underneath her. She slowly kissed her way down his toned chest and stomach until her lips rested at his waistline. She licked her lips seductively while unbuckling his belt, his erection springing free. She sat back down to the side of him, gently caressing his manhood. She licked and sucked his head, shaft and balls until they were both pleased. She straddled him once more, and ground her hips against his manhood. "Make love to me." Aria whispered. He nodded, and flipped them over so he was on top. They stayed like this hours after the movie ended, ravishing each other's bodies. This was the way it was meant to be, and neither of them wanted to argue with the perfection and simplicity of it.

Present Day, Five hours ago:

"Please?" She whimpered. "No! I don't want to go! Can't we just stay here?" He argued. Aria pouted. "No, this is my family! They want to meet you and our daughter!" Her fiancée grunted. "They've met Lillyanna before!" "But they haven't celebrated Christmas with her before!" Aria protested. "Fine. I'll go. We will go. But ONLY for a couple of hours." "Thank you! I love you!" "You better."

Present Day, twenty minutes ago:

"Okay, Aria. Let's go. We've been here for longer than you agreed too." Aria have in. "Okay, we can leave. We have to say goodbye first though." "Lillyanna! Let's go sweetheart! Santa won't come if you aren't asleep in your bed!" He warned their daughter. "Coming Daddy!" Lillyanna squealed, racing her new best friend for life, Anastazia, down the stairs of Aria's friend's mansion.

Present Day, now:

"Aria, I'll drive. You have been drinking WAY too much." "Okay!" Aria slurred. "Daddy?" "Yes, baby doll?" "Why is mommy acting so crazy?" Lillyanna asked. "Because mommy is really tired." He replied to his daughter. "Oh, okay." Lillyanna looked out the window and was asleep in an instant. He watched the roads attentively and drove slowly and carefully. They arrived at their house late, so he carried both girls upstairs. He laid Lillyanna in her bed and closed the door after he kissed her forehead. He laid Aria in their head and fell asleep immediately.

Christmas morning, 7:00 AM:

"Mommy! Daddy!" An ecstatic 5 year old squealed. "Morning, sunshine!" Her mother greeted her. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Lillyanna shouted. "Santa came!" Her father stood up. "Aria, grab the camera. We'll go read Santa's letter ? and get a couple of pictures." "Got it." Mumbled an exhausted and hungover brunette.

8:00 AM

The happy family sits on the living room floor, unwrapping presents. Aria received a beautiful 48k gold necklace from her "Special Santa," AKA her main man. He got new t-shirts and as a gag gift, a box of condoms. Lillyanna got the American Girl Dolls Julie and Ivy. She got Kaya and Kitt. She got all of their accessories, too. She also got a mini oven so she could safely bake with her mother. It was a great Christmas. Aria got up and sat back down 5 minutes later, with three mugs of hot cocoa. They were watching the fire in the fireplace and the snow falling outside when something alarmed Lillyanna. "Mommy?! What's that car doing?" But her mom was nowhere to be found. Neither was her dad. "MOMMY?! DADDY?!" The scared 5 year old wailed. Her father rushed down the stairs. "Lillyanna! What's wrong, babydoll?" "Daddy," whimpered the small child, "That car is scaring me. It looks like it's coming straight at us!" "That's because it is! Aria! Get in the basement now! You too Lillyanna!" "Okay, Daddy." "Lilly, come here sweetheart!" Aria called. Her husband stayed upstairs.

Aria heard a crash, and a shout. She ran upstairs. Her best friend Emily was at the wheel. She was passed out, and Aria realized she was dead because of the blood. She walked closer and saw a bullet wound. "So this wasn't her fault." Aria said. Then she remembered her husband. She searched the rubble until she spotted him, sitting against the wall, groaning in pain. "WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Aria screamed. "Mommy?" Aria heard a tiny voice call. "Lilly! Stay there!" Aria panicked. She picked up the phone and called 911, crying hysterically as she answered their questions, an ambulance there in no later than 5 minutes. "Aria?" She heard a strange voice call. "Huh?" She looked around, still in a daze. "Your husband," she hesitated... REVIEW AND GET THE REST LATER! :) I'm evil LOL


End file.
